My Little Sister
by Akozawa Aiko
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek tentang Len dan Rin


**#Flashback : on **

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Dia sudah duduk manis di kursi rodanya, masih melipat-lipat kertas origami berwarna jingga di tangannya. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, dan kemudian dia menatapku. " Aaaa...aaaa...Len...aaa..." katanya dengan suara parau, seraya menunjukkan kertas yang sedari tadi dia lipat. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dia lalu kembali melipat kertas jingga itu dengan susah payah, agak gemetaran.

" Sudah lama kau tak membuat origami, Rin..."

**#Flashback : off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia Rin, adikku. Dia selalu berada di kamarnya, duduk di kursi roda atau tempat tidurnya, sambil menggambar, atau membuat origami. Dia tak bisa berjalan, juga tak bisa bicara dengan baik. Tangannya tak pernah bisa memegang sesuatu dengan pasti, selalu bergetar karena kaku. Salah satu hal yang benar-benar bisa ia lakukan adalah tersenyum dan tertawa. Okaasan bilang, ada yang salah dengan otaknya saat dia lahir. Karena itu, dia hanya bisa melakukan beberapa hal. Pilihannya untuk bergerak sangat terbatas. Tapi Rin adalah adik termanis di dunia, dia selalu ceria.

Tetapi, jujur saja, ada hal yang menggangguku.

Terkadang memalukan rasanya, mendorong kursi rodanya di depan umum. Rasanya seluruh mata tertuju padaku. Mata-mata tersebut mencerminkan banyak ekspresi. Mulai dari sedih, kasihan, penasaran, takut, sampai _jijik_. Belum lagi jika teman-teman sekolahku mulai memperburuk keadaan.

" Len? Apa dia adikmu? Adikmu kenapa?"

" Ada apa dengannya? Dimana kau memungutnya?"

" Aku baru tahu kau punya adik sakit-sakitan,"

" Apa kau tidak malu punya adik seperti dia?"

" Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku akan malu karena aku punya adik cacat seperti dia,"

Teman-temanku sering mengatakan itu. Menyakitkan, apalagi pada perkataan terakhir, yang dulu diucapkan oleh seorang gadis berambut _teal _panjang dikuncir dua dengan cukup keras saat dia bertemu denganku di taman dekat rumah. Saat itu aku sedang mengajak Rin jalan-jalan, dan aku bertemu dengan beberapa teman-temanku, termasuk si kuncir dua itu. Dan teman-temanku yang lain tertawa, lalu mulai memainkan pita yang dikenakan Rin sehingga membuat Rin merasa tidak nyaman. Rin lalu meronta-ronta dan menjerit. Dan teman-temanku itu semakin mengganggu Rin. Akibatnya, Rin semakin merasa tidak nyaman dan mulai menangis meraung-raung. Teman-temanku itu akhirnya berhenti dan meninggalkan aku dengan Rin, dengan berpasang-pasang mata melihat ke arah aku dan Rin.

" Kak, ada apa dengannya?"

" Menjauhlah, anak itu membawa orang gila bersamanya,"

" Ayo pulang, disini tidak aman,"

Lambat laun, taman ini menjadi semakin sepi. Semua menghindari Rin.

" Ayo pulang, Rin," aku memaksanya pulang, mendorong kursi rodanya ke arah jalan pulang.

" Aaaaakkkhhh...huaaaaa...aaaaahhhh," tapi dia tak mau kalah, dan kembali menangis.

" Kau membuatku malu! Ayo pulang!" aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, tapi Rin sendiri masih menangis kencang seraya menjerit.

" Kami-sama...berikan aku adik yang _normal_! Cukup, Rin! Aku membencimu! Kau bukan adikku lagi!" dan aku mulai mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Kau membuatku muak! Kau memang cacat, seperti kata orang-orang. Kau tidak dan tidak akan pernah menjadi _normal_!" dan tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan itu padanya, dan dia hanya membalasnya dengan tangisannya yang semakin kencang.

Lalu aku meninggalkannya, memutuskan untuk tak peduli lagi dengannya, dan dia masih menangis, meronta, dan memanggil namaku lirih.

_Apa peduliku? Dia selalu merepotkan, dia tak akan pernah menjadi normal_

Aku terus berjalan cepat selama tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, sampai aku disadarkan dengan suara klakson yang kencang, decitan rem, suara teriakan, dan suara tabrakan kencang. Aku menoleh ke belakang, seketika itu juga perasaanku menjadi campur aduk.

_Tolong jangan_

_Jangan_

_Firasatku pasti salah_

Aku menghampiri sumber bunyi itu, banyak orang berkerumun disana.

Dan kulihat sebuah kursi roda yang rusak parah, dengan sosok yang tertimpa kursi roda itu.

_Kami-sama..._

_Tolong..._

_Jangan..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kupandangi foto di ruang tengah. Foto seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning sebahu dengan pita dan empat jepit rambut menghias rambutnya. Dia tersenyum cerah di foto itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ku letakkan mikan, buah kesukaannya, disana, berdampingan dengan origami dan gambar buatannya. Beberapa fragmen kursi roda yang hancur juga ada di dekat gambarnya.

_Rin, aku hanya ingin kau tahu,_

_Aku menyesal_

_Maafkan aku_

_Aku sayang padamu_

_Semoga bahagia di surga_

_Disana tak ada kakak yang buruk sepertiku_

* * *

** FIN**

* * *

**Ini...pendek sekali,ya? gomeeen, saya lagi buntu, makanya jadi nggak jelas gini**

**Mind to RnR? Thanks!**


End file.
